If I Don't Have You
by Morning
Summary: The perfect man comes into Charley's life will she follow her heart or follow her mind. Either way somebody going to be hurt. What would you do?
1. Default Chapter

If I Don't Have You 

By Morning 2004

I do not own the BMFM and use them only for entertainment purposes only.

The garage was filled with the normal banter that followed a good trashing of Limburger tower. Vinnie going on about how they couldn't have done a thing without his magnificent riding skills. Modo fussing over the few dents made in the body of his precious machine and how Limburger's goons would pay for each one the next time they met. Throttle never saying much, but contemplating what went wrong and how they could do more, faster, when they inevitably would have to deal with Limburger again.

His attention was however divided between that and watching Charley out of the side of his shades. Vinnie stopped his boosting long enough to walk over and nudge Modo pointing his attention to their leader and smirk at Throttle's lame attempt not to show his growing interest in their human friend.

"That guy is pitiful. All this fuss over hookin' up with a babe? Why all the drama, as soon as Carbine kicked him to the curb he shoulda brushed off the dust and check out what Charley girl had to offer. Especially since I paved the way for him."

"Everybody doesn't have your expertise in handling woman, bro." Modo sarcastically answered.

Charley, who was in the mist of checking her own bike, shook her head amused not unaware that she was the subject of conversation nor was she ignorant to the attention Throttle tried so hard not to let her see. Men, they are as subtle as a Mack truck She had to sigh frustrated that Throttle was keeping such a distance between them. There were no hard feelings toward Carbine although the way she ended their relationship could have been done with a little more compassion. And Throttle's reaction was more, one of relief, then heartbreak. She debated whether to initiate moving their friendship to something more, but since he wasn't actually making any definite moves maybe she shouldn't push it. Her reflective thoughts were interrupted when a horn blowing was heard coming just outside the garage door.

"I'll check out who that is." Charley wiped her hands and went outside.

Pulled up near the closed door was a sleek, shinning, black sports car. She stood at a distance and a young man emerge from inside. He stood smiling an enchanting smile and walked up to her holding his hand out in a friendly gesture.

"Hi. I hope you don't mind but I'm having a little car trouble. I saw your sign and I was hoping that someone might be able to help me out."

"Pop your hood and turn the motor back on and I'll see what's going on."

"Sure," He sat back in the car and did as she asked.

Charley heard a slight knocking and looked at the running motor," She fiddled around a bit and lowered the hood signaling for him to turn the car off.

He stepped back out of the car and walked up close to her looking down into the motor, "Is it serious?"

"Nah, you just need a little adjusting and you'll be fine. It will only take me a few minutes if you don't mind waiting."

"I've got all the time you need." The tone of his voice and the twinkle in his eyes made Charley want to blush and giggle like she was twelve.

Meanwhile, the guys watched from behind the shaded window just inside the garage. "Wow, check out that sweet piece of machinery. That guy must be loaded." Vinnie said admiringly.

Throttle wasn't interested in the fancy car. He was more interested in the way the driver seem to be admiring, Charley.

Charley came back inside and picked up her tool chest and hurried back out to repair the young mans car. After tinkering for less then ten minutes his motor was purring like a kitten.

"There you go. She shouldn't give you anymore trouble"

"Thanks you saved my life. How much do I owe you?"

"It wasn't anything major, no charge."

"I can't believe it, your beautiful and honest. Would you at least let me buy you dinner? I'm here on business and don't know anyone."

Charley looked at him biting her lip, not sure if she should. He was very attractive with his striking gray eyes, thick wavy hair and deep olive completion. The impeccable way he was dressed didn't hurt either.

"I'm not a serial killer, I promise and I'll bring you back home at a reasonable hour, what do you say?" He took her hand and had the cutest imploring expression on his face.

It had been so long since she had gone out. To just have a quiet dinner and maybe even talk about something other then, land stealing aliens, hot dogs and motorcycles.

"Alright, I'd love too. By the way do you have a name?"

"Sorry, it's Solomon Sterilite and you are…?

"Charlene Davidson, but you can just call me, Charley."

"Sweet name for a very sweet young lady. Will eight o'clock be okay?"

"Yes, that would be just fine."

"Great, I'll see you then." He squeezed her hand a little harder and got into his car and was gone.

Charley smiled whimsically while putting her tools back in the chest then walked back into the garage. She stopped short seeing the guys staring at her as she came in.

"You sure it's safe for you to go out with this guys, Charley girl, you don't even know him?" Modo said, worried about Charley's over all safety.

"Yeah. How do you know he's not a plant sent here by Limburger to try and get to us?" Vinnie added.

"Please Vincent. Everybody on Earth doesn't work for Plutark. Why couldn't it just be he finds me attractive? That this is just a normal guy wanting to take me out because he's actually interested in being with me?" Charley glared at him while cleaning up her hands.

Throttle had walked away and started to work on his bike not making any comment about Charley's encounter one way or the other.

She walked over and stood by him for a second then asked, "Don't tell me you have nothing to add?"

She wasn't quite sure of what she wanted him to say. Maybe if he at least objected a little or said something about how he felt, she might not go.

"You're a grown woman, Charley. It's not my place to say who you do or don't go out with." He never looked at her, just acted like his bike was more important than anything that had to do with the subject at hand.

"Yes, I am and you are right, you don't." Charley's voice turn cold and she threw the rag down at his feet and huffed up to her bedroom.

Once she was out of sight Vinnie turned to Throttle, "What's the matter with you, man. Why didn't you say you didn't want her goin' out with that guy?"

Throttle picked up Charley's cloth and rubbed it between his fingers before standing. He looked over at Vinnie, "Like I said, it's not my place."

Vinnie started to say something else, but Modo gave him a warning glance and he shrugged and went to give his bike a once over.

He shook his head and walked over to Throttle, "You know she was hopin' you say somethin' makin' her not go."

"Yeah I know," Throttle threw the cloth to the floor. Fortunately it was a soft object or there would have been a gapping whole where it landed.

"Stay outta sight, but make sure this guy isn't a Limburger plant."

"Sure, bro. I'll take care of it." Modo grabbed Throttle's shoulder giving him an understanding shake.

Nothing further needed to be said. Throttle placed his helmet on and left out of the garage in such a rush Vinnie almost didn't get the door up before he could crash through it.

"I know it's nothin I did." Vinnie looked innocently at Modo not sure of what had just happened.

"It's not you this time, Vin. Making the right choice isn't always easy." Modo glanced sadly up toward the sound of Charley moving over their heads.

Some hours past and Throttle was still gone. Charley had heard when he left knowing the sound of each of the guy's bikes by heart. She tried not to think of what he said or the non- caring way he said it. A long warm soak in a tub full of relaxing floral smelling bubble bath did wonders for her state mind not to mention the sweet smell it left clinging to her renewed pedal soft skin.

Her selection of what to wear was limited but she was going to find the most feminine dress she had. The black sheer evening dress she worn to one of the Mayor's charity dinners would fit the bill nicely along with the 6 inch heel black pumps with the ankle straps and rhinestones.

She took out the make-up set that was rarely used and did her face up with just the right amount of glamour. Her hair was conditioned and curled to lay full down her back and lightly surround her face.

Everything in place she walked to the top of the stairs and stopped taking a breath before slowly walking down. Modo and Vinnie almost fell over when they looked up and saw her.

"Whoa, Charley you're a major babe!!" Vinnie comment with his eyes ready to pop out and his mouth barely controlling the drool.

Modo walked over and took her hand kissing it gallantly, "You look like a dream Charley ma'am."

She smiled shyly, "Thanks, guys. I just hope I remember how to walk in these things without breaking my neck."

Inside she was sort of hoping that Throttle would see her, but he was nowhere to be found. She wouldn't let it ruin her evening. She was going to enjoy Solomon's company and the evening out. The sound of his car pulling up outside made her take another breath and pull her shawl more securely around her shoulders.

"Well here goes nothing." She gave the guys a parting glance and went to meet him outside.

Solomon stepped out of the car, again dressed like a model straight out of a men's fashion magazine and carrying a large bouquet of white roses, "I have seen some beautiful woman in my time, but you have got to be the most exquisite thing I've ever laid my eyes on."

Charley took the flowers and blushed gratefully, "Thank you and the flowers are so beautiful."

"They can't hold a candle to you, dear lady. She'll we go?" He walked her around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her. He held out his hand assisting her in getting comfortably seated.

Charley watched until he was seated behind the wheel and was more than delighted she had decided to go out with him. Plutark, Mars and anything that had to do with either one of them was taking a back seat tonight.

To Be Continued….


	2. If I Don't Have You Part II

Part II

"You are the first lady mechanic, I've met, Charley. Now for the obvious questions how and why?"

"Well it's sort of a family thing. My dad was one of the best mechanics in Chicago and he just past on the skill to me. He opened the garage about 4 years after he and my mother where married. When other little girls where playing with dolls and tea sets I was breaking down a motor. I loved working and learning from him and I adore the time we used to spent together."

"Used to?"

"Yes. Both my parents where killed about 6 years ago in a plane crash and that left me to fend for myself. They did leave me enough money to keep this place going and well here I am." Charley still found it so hard not to let the hurt show.

"I'm sorry, it must have been very hard on you having to face the world alone so young."

"Yes, it was but it made me strong and I have no complaints. So tell me about you. Born with a silver spoon in your mouth?"

"No, not really. My mother was a teacher in Cambodia who married an American history professor. They had been married only a short time when he died of cancer and she was left with a gray-eyed, half, Caucasian child that wasn't accepted by her family. For my own safety she left me at an orphan institution that protected many children from similar parenting. It was supposed to be temporary until my mother could make enough money for both of us to move to my father's country, since I was a citizen by birth. But she was killed and the government closed the place where I lived. From then on I pretty much lived on the streets. I begged and hustled enough to stay alive and go to a small school in a near by village. Then by some miracle my fathers family found out I was alive and made arrangements for me to be sent here to the United States. My grandparents are great loving people and even though they were rich I was never spoiled. They sent me to college and I worked hard to became a lawyer and now I work for the Legal Aid Society."

Charley was moved and fascinated by the things Solomon shared with her and was very interested in finding out more about him. The conversation stopped temporarily when they pulled up in front of one of Chicago's posh four-star restaurants, "Intermettzo."

Breathless and in awe, Charley again let him take her hand helping her out of the car. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure it wasn't all a dream. He wrapped her arm around his and escorted her inside. There were chandeliers and candelabras, white linen cover tables and elegant marble floors. Gracious waiters met them at the door and without a word showed them to their waiting table that was covered with delicate fine china, long stem crystal glassware and elegantly carved silverware. In the tall lead glass crystal vase that served as the centerpiece were another dozen white roses. The evening was filled with soft lilting music, magnificent food, wonderful dancing and enchanting conversation all ending much too soon back at Charley's front door.

"I can't tell you what an incredible night this has been Solomon, tell me is it heavy?"

He looked at her smiling strangely not knowing what she was talking about, "Is what heavy?"

"That shinning armor," she smiled.

He laughed, "A lovely lady like you deserves to be treated like a queen. Would it be possible to ask you to spend tomorrow afternoon with me? There so much more I'd like to know about you."

Again she looked into those gorgeous pleading almond shaped eyes and found it impossible to turn him down, "I really shouldn't. I have…."

Oh I'm sorry I did even think to ask if there might be someone else." He sadly apologized.

"No, there really isn't, I mean…. I'd love to spend more time with you too. Sure, tomorrow afternoon would be great. How about I fix us a picnic lunch, I'm known for packing a pretty mean spread."

"That would be prefect. I'll pick you up around 12? " A bright smile returned to his handsome face.

They got out and he walked her to her door. He reached down and picked up her hand placing a light kiss on it. "Until tomorrow, then?"

"Until tomorrow," she smiled opened the door and walked dreamily inside cradling the bouquet of roses close to her heart.

"You have a good time, Charley Ma'am?" Modo ask having arrived only moments before she did.

She smiled in a way he'd never seen before and walked up to him lightly kissing him on the cheek. "It was a night of enchantment, Modo. Absolute enchantment. Thanks for keeping a low profile I could hardly tell we were being followed. Would you mind locking up for me? I'll see you guys in the morning, okay?" She waltz dreamily humming one of the songs they'd danced to.

"Okay, have a goodnight." As over joyed as he was to see her so happy, it hurt him just as much knowing the pain it would cause his friend.

By the time he'd pulled up into the scoreboard it was well past 1am. He checked and saw Vinnie snoring contently in his hammock. Throttle's bike was parked in her normal space but there was no sign of him. Modo knew where he'd be, so he walked down into the ball field and sitting in the quiet dark dug out was Throttle.

"Hey, bro couldn't sleep?"

"Nah, not until I knew Charley was home safe."

"Well, she is and that guy seems to be the real thing for what I've seen so far." Modo took a seat on the opposite end of the bench Throttle was laying on.

"I'm glad for her."

"Are you really, bro?"

"Charley deserves some happiness after all she's given up. If this guys can give her a good life then, yeah, I really am."

"You've been lovin' her for a long time, even before you and Carbine split. You ready to give her up so easily?"

He looked at his wise friend not surprised that he hadn't kept his feeling a secret from that one always-searching eye, "There's no givin' up what's not yours in the first place. It's better all around, I'll survive."

"Well if you say so. I'm gonna turn in, you comin'? Modo stood getting ready to go back inside.

"Not just yet."

"Okay, don't stay out here too long."

"I won't."

After a few moments Throttle got up and walked over so he could look up and see the night sky. "I'm hopin' he gives you all the happiness I wish I could, Sweet, Charley girl." He whispered before going back into the scoreboard.

To be continued….


	3. If I Don't Have You Part III

If I don't have you

Part III

Charley sat gazing at her reflection wondering about the newest hairstyle she was experimenting with. Full bangs in the front and the rest pulled back into a long loose braid. Dolling herself up was now a habit since she'd started seeing Solemn. He was always so neat and polished being with him just made her feel like she should always put her best foot forward. It wasn't like he didn't understand that she was a working girl that required wearing the dirty jeans and snuffed cowboy boots, as part of her everyday attire. He was so down to earth and real, that he would accept it if she wanted to go out without changing at all

He was everything any sane woman would desire in a man and it was more than obvious that he really liked her. So why was she holding her feelings back? It wasn't like Throttle was a concern anymore. At first she thought that he might have been interested but after she started seeing, Solemn, he treated her more, like just one of the guys, than ever. And being with Solomon did make her life so much more normal. No having to sneak around or use disguises just to be out in the daylight. To talk about things that other normal couples think about. Solomon even hinted about wanting a family and making a home with someone special. She couldn't help but think he was hinting about them. Yes, she should be beside herself with joy.

Her eyes drifted to a frame that sat on her vanity table. She picked it up and ran her finger down the glass outlining one of the three figures posing there. She stared at the one face with the beautiful smile that rarely made an appearance. She gazed into those sad alien eyes that he showed much too rarely, but had been expose for this one picture. She thought of all the impossible things that would face having any kind of relationship with the bearer those gentle whisks of gold that she longed to run her fingers through. She covered her face in her hands not wanting to feel what she was feeling. She had to make herself accept that what ever she might have hoped for just wasn't going to be. That the only logical thing to do was be grateful for having found Solomon and work on building a good relationship with him.

"Yo, Charley girl, we're bookin' before Mr. Clean shows up." Vinnie yelled from down in the garage.

Okay, Vinnie, I'll be right there." Charley looked up into the mirror and with one last finishing glance she went down to see the guys off for the day.

The cute bright yellow sundress with the full flowing skirt, that rustled just a bit when she walked, got a nice smile from all three of the appreciative Martian bikers, but only Vinnie made what could be loosely construed as a compliment.

"Cheese, Charley, if I knew a little bit of lovin' would make you look this fine, I would have put more serious moves on ya, long time ago."

She looked at him and had to giggle, "Thanks Vincent, I'm so glad you approve."

"You have been lookin' prettier everyday, Charley ma'am. I sure hope this guy knows what a treasure he's got." Modo smiled.

"Thanks Modo, I think he does." She smiled and dared to look at Throttle not sure if he was going to say anything, but he actually smiled and nodded his approval then went back to trying to get a problem fixed on his starter so he could leave with his bros.

Modo and Vinnie put their helmets on and hopped on their bikes, "We'll get goin'. We gotta check on Old Lard Butt before heading to the scoreboard anyhow."

"I'll get her goin' and meet you at the hideout," Throttle yelled over his shoulder and the two left.

Charley made sure the garage door was lowered back down. Though she trusted Solomon completely, her promise to keep her Martian friends existence a secret was still paramount.

She stood by the door and watched Throttle, debating on whether to offer her assistance. They had gotten pretty self sufficient in doing their own bike repairs. The really complicated things she would still take care of, but minor stuff they wanted to get use to doing themselves just in case….

"Just in case what?" She sighed sadly, "just in case she fell madly in love with Solomon and he swept her off to his castle in the clouds? It would be the most logical thing to happen with the way things were going. Did she love him? If she really did, she probably wouldn't have to ask.

She slowly moved close to Throttle and stood a few inches behind him, leaning just slightly over his shoulder to look past him and into the motor, "Have you tried reconnecting those two wires. I noticed they were a little wobbly and aren't as secure as they should be."

"I saw that too and replace them yesterday." There is a draw back about being noble, the façade you create constantly has to be re-enforced. He could joke around, like she was a bro, as long as he could keep a discreet distance. He could pretend he felt nothing as long as her soft chestnut hair wasn't close enough to touch or that incredible fragrance that surrounded her wasn't near enough to cloud his thoughts.

"I see what's wrong, that tiny screw over there just under that cable is loose and it's not making the connection. Hand me that small Phillips, with the blue handle. Your hands are too big, I can tighten it in just a second." There is goes again. That funny warm wonderful fuzzy feeling that made her head spin and her knees weak. Why didn't it happen when she was close to Solomon?

"But you'll get yourself all greased up, Charley girl? " And nothing should mess up anything that was as close to prefect as she was at this moment.

"Oh don't be silly. I'm not going to tear down the motor. Give me the screwdriver and move over. It will only take me a second." She tossed her rap over his bike and walked closer to him.

He reached in the tool chest that was just a few inches away and got the needed tool and handed it over his shoulder. He moved over slightly still squatting down and she tucked her dress behind her legs also squatting down holding on to his shoulder for leverage.

He could feel her hand right through the leather vest and gold colored fur that covered the area. It was as if tiny jolts of electricity where emitting from her hand radiating down the length of his body. His other hand rested trembling fingers against her back holding her upright while she turned the screwdriver securing the tiny screw in place.

"You see all done. Nothing to it when you have the skills." She joked and turned to gaze over at him. Her heart trembled as she, for the first time actually took notice of his strong masculine more human like features. If not for the soft golden fur that covered it and the shape of his mouth he could be one of those dreamy models that graced the pages of any Calvin Kline cologne ad.

He smiled and chuckled nervously realizing how close her face was to his. As she slightly moved her head the light caused the color of her eyes to switched between a crystal clear blue to a vibrant sparkling green with long silky lashes encircled each perfect orb. He began to lose what little control he actually tried to have over his emotions, over how much he adored this more than beautiful vision from his most secret dreams and longings.

She couldn't see through the mirrored shades but from the tilt of his head, it seemed as if he were actually staring into her eyes, a gaze that captured her entire being. With just the slightest of movements he could easily slide his hand around her small waist and pull her into his wanting arms. Hold her in an embrace that would lead to a kiss that he had dreamed about for almost the whole time he'd known her. But that wasn't going to happen. All he had a right to do was help her to her feet and see that she got safely out the door to the man she probably would end up spending her life with. The Earthling man that could give her all the things he could never provide. Even if he had been from this planet, even if a world and a war didn't separate them, he could never give her the wonderful life she had been enjoying since she started seeing the new man in her life.

Still, once getting to her feet his hand didn't move and neither did she. Charley was as captured by his touch as he had been by hers. Her heart all but exploded out of her chest it beat so fast and she couldn't control her head as it moved closer to his. Their lips slowly and almost magnetically drew closer to each other. All his resolve to let her have a better life with Solomon dissolved. Making his noble sacrifice suddenly evaporated in the heat of a moment that promised to be sweeter then the silver nectar of the beautiful Moonglow flowers that once blossomed in the cool nights of Mars.

The sound of an engine pulling up and the honk of an all too familiar horn jolted both to their senses and the look of lost was all to clear. Charley started to say something but Throttle stopped her by touching his fingers to her lips and leaning up to kiss her forehead, "I think someone's here for ya Charley girl, you don't want to keep him waiting."

Charley looked at him and knew what he was saying. She gave him a sad smile and nodded walking over to pick up her wrap and walk out of the door not looking back. Throttle heard the sound of doors opening and closing then the sound of a car pulling away from the garage.

"She's better off, you can't give her what he can, she deserves better than you," he said that and anything to make him not go running after her.

They dined, danced and laughed much as they'd done on their other dates. He was so sweet and lovable; each moment with him had been shear joy. He drove a few miles out of the city limits and it was as if they'd slipped into another world. The velvety night sky was sprinkled with a thousand stars and the moon hung low and large like a magnificent painting or something out of a prefect dream. They stopped on a small hillside and parked. Solemn reached over and turned on the CD player and to Charley's delight it was her favorite artist singing one of her soft romantic love songs.

Solomon turned and picked up Charley's hand, kissing it gently. "I think you know where this is heading, Charlene. You are the most incredible woman I've ever met. I don't give my heart easily or often but heaven knows I've fallen for you hard. I don't know if the feeling is mutual, but I want to start something more than just dating." He brushed his fingers down the side of her face.

She took hold of it and kissed his palm smiling. "Solomon, I've been living in a dream world since you've come into my life. You make me very happy and I've never met anyone with more kindness or compassion. It's just…if your talking about love…"

His eyes never left hers, but his hand slowly dropped from her face and she grabbed it in mid air. "Please understand what I'm trying to say. I do care for you a great deal but…"

"But what, Charlene? Don't tell me you're waiting for skyrockets and butterflies in your stomach. That kind of thing only happens when you are sixteen. I can give you anything your heart desires. We can have such a good life if you just give me a chance. Give yourself a chance to learn to love me like I do you.

She glanced in the direction of the Last Chance, " I…I.." Before she could say anything more he took hold of her face and pulled her into a deep tender kiss.

It startled her for a split second but quickly she recovered and reciprocated. She was praying to feel something special, she wanted desperately for his kiss to take Throttle's face from her mind. It ended and he held his finger under her chin. He brushed his lips lightly across her forehead and down her cheek, "I love you, Charley and even if you don't love me as much, I'll make you happy if you just give me a little time."

She took a breath trying to clear her mind. "_Tell him you love him. Don't be a fool and throw everything away for something that may never happen. You and Throttle are impossible. Even though he does give you those butterflies by just being in the same room and sends off those skyrockets by just smiling at you. You know you want a family, a life that isn't mixed up in alien war schemes and all the craziness that you've live for the past few years. He's right you aren't sixteen. He's good for you and you know you'd be good for him."_

Her hands took hold of his face and she leaned in to kiss him again.

To be continued….


	4. If I Don't Have YouThe Finale

Part IV

The Finale'

Throttle hadn't really done anything in the hours Charley had been gone. Mostly he sat in the dark corner of the garage battling with his heart. The years of being with Carbine flowed through his mind. The time when he sat in the Plutarkian prison or enduring the torture on Karbunkle's examination table, how the mere thought of finding her alive kept him wanting to live. Having that love die once they finally found each other again was sad, but not all together unexpected. Mars needed Carbine and Earth needed he and his bros. They couldn't build anything on a foundation that was so distant, on feelings that were long gone or memories of a time that was a million life times ago.

He didn't want to feel what he had started feeling for Charley. She was just such an extraordinary woman. Her beauty was beyond any woman he'd ever known with those, Rardazian crystal rose, green, eyes, soft furless Teloshella coral pink skin, all surrounded by mounds of shinny reddish brown gossamer soft full radiant hair. How could a man do anything but be mesmerized by the mere sight of her and he was very much a man. Alien in form maybe, but with all the heart and as much of a soul as any that walked on this world. So the Creator's hand designed him in a different way, but it didn't mean he loved any less. In fact when he did allow himself to care, it was with a devotion and depth not found any where in the universe.

His head began to ache and his tightly bound hair was only adding to the stress. Living on earth so long he'd allowed it to grow a considerable length down his back. Charley often commented on how handsome it made him and whether she was joking or not he let it reach down to his waist. Reaching behind he untied the black cord and it fell freely on his shoulders. His fingers worked their way up his temples and into the masses of golden locks and he could breath just a little easier.

The car pulling near the garage made him stop and look toward the outside door. He knew it was Charley coming home and he couldn't help but go to the window. He pulled the faded curtain back and because of the small light attached to the side of the building he could see into the front seat of the car. Charley was smiling at the Solemn and moved closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck. Throttle couldn't watch any longer, why make it any more painful than it already was. The sadden Martian hero walked back toward his bike switched on the workbench light and picked up a tool to at least try and look busy. He could have time to put his wall back up and re-enforce it so none of his feelings would show through.

Charley got out of the car smiling and watched while Solemn pulled off. She took a deep breath and walked into the garage. Her attention was immediately focused to the light shinning in the corner. She stopped for a second and watched Throttle. Before walking over toward him she reached down and pulled off her very uncomfortable, pointed-toe, dress heels. In her stocking feet she meanders over closer to him.

"Still messing around with that motor? I would have thought you'd be finished and back at the hide-out by now."

"Well there were a few little things I needed to tinker with. I thought having the garage to myself; I could get it all done before you got back. I'll get outta your hair and let you hit the sack."

"Please don't,. I'm not really tired and I want to talk to you."

He looked up from the non-existent repairs and caught something strange in her eyes. He didn't want to hear her tell him that she was in love with someone else, but they were still friends and she had always been there when he needed to talk so what else could he do, "Sure Charley-girl."

"Mind if I go get out of these clothes. I've had all the glamour I can stand for one day. Give me about 20 minutes and then why don't you grab some root beers and come on up."

"Sure. I'll clean up here and shut the bike down."

"Okay," she leaned down and kissed his cheek and scurried up the stairs.

Charley did have a strange look on her face. One of a woman who'd come to grips with what she wanted in her life. The look of contentment having made a decision that filled her heart with joy. She ran to her bedroom and took off all the female finery. Then quickly washed her face and brushed out her hair. She dawned a pair of baby blue flannel pajamas, with little lambs jumping over picked fences scattered all over them. She slipped her feet into her trusty bunny slippers and snatched a pillow off her bed before going into the living room to plop down on her faithful old couch to wait for Throttle.

The reluctant Martian settled his mechanical companion down for the night, went to the kitchen getting the bottles of soda, an opener and switched the lights off with his tail as he head up to Charley. It wasn't bad enough that he had to lose her to an unbeatable rival, but now he had to sit there and listen while she told him how wonderful he was and how happy he made her. Was he just a glutton for punishment or what?

He looked at her sitting there all glowing and smiles. Heaven help him, she looked even cuter in those weird things Earther slept in. He was going to have to get use to her talking about this guy and eventually her being with him so this was as good a time to start as any. He sat in the smaller chair that sat just to the left of the big couch. He popped the tops off the bottles and handed her one taking the other and settling back to wait for Charley to start talking.

She took a small swallow and titled her head to look at him still smiling, "Would you do me a favor? I know the light hurts your eyes but, if I turned it down would you take off your field specks?"

He wondered why she asked, but he shrugged and nodded that he would.

Charley reached over to the three-way lamp and clicked until it was at the lowest settling and the room was semi dark. He reached up and pulled his glasses off and put them on the coffee table in front of them.

"I like it when you let your hair loose like that." She seemed to be studying him from head to toe and it made him just a little uneasy.

"Well my head kinda hurt and it helped the pain go away." His eyes dropped to the top of the soda bottle and his finger slid down the side playing with a drop of water that had formed.

"Oh, I still think it's nice. Makes you look more relaxed easier to talk to."

He shrugged with just a little blush at the compliment, " So what is it you wanna talk about?"

She gave him a big beautiful smile, "Being in love."

"Love, well I'm not really good with advice of the heart. Maybe you'd better wait until Modo comes, he's the guy with all the good advice." He adjust himself nervously in the chair praying she would take his advice.

I don't need any advice. I know exactly what I want or should I say who I want. In fact what I really wanted to do is tell you a story."

"A story?" He looked at her raising one eyebrow in a very puzzled expresssion. "A story about what."

"Come sit closer to me and I'll tell you." The smile on her face was almost hypnotizing and he had no choice but sit where her hand touched lightly on the cushion next to her.

She turned toward him and in a surprising gesture took his hand holding in on her lap as if she were making sure he would stay put until she had finished."Actually it's about a king and a beautiful young girl. You see many years ago there was a famous king who had riches beyond anything one could imagine. He had castles and land and gold and silver. In fact he was the riches man on the Earth at that time. He was very handsome and kind and extremely wise. But there was one thing he didn't have."

"What was that?" He asked in soft curious voice much like a child listening to a bedtime story.

She touched his face lovingly with her other hand, "A young peasant girl. You see this young girl was already in love. Her heart belonged to a poor shepard boy. No matter what the king offered he couldn't sway her heart. He wrote her beautiful poems and probably offered her a life of riches and luxury the poor shepard boy could never give her. She would be one of his queens and never have to worry about anything materially for the rest of her life."

The unsure Martian hero's heart began to beat harder in his chest. So hard he could barely catch his breath. He didn't want to hope that what she was trying to say was actually happening. He had made up his mind that he'd lost her, that a life of riches and comfort would be the best for her. His hand trembled as he dared to touch her cheek. No she was too good for him. She should be the wife of a king, of a man that could give her the world on a golden platter. He was nothing, he had nothing and he could only make her life hard and complicated.

"Charlene, please. I can't..," he tried to pull his hand away, get up and leave before she could finish, but her grip was strong.

"The maiden didn't want all the riches the king could give her. She wanted the love of her simple shepard boy. She wanted the person that made her heart sing. The one that made the stars brighter at night and the sun more glorious during the day. No matter what life would be like with him, she knew it would be unlivable without him." She released his hands and held his face making him look at her, look deeply into her eyes.

"I want you my sweet shepard boy. Tell me you don't love me, Throttle. Tell me you don't feel the same." She said her voice quivering and her tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

He couldn't hold it back any longer. His heart wouldn't let him bury the love buring his soul one second longer."You know I love you, Charley-girl. I've never felt like this for anyone before. But it's not fair to you. Who knows what our future will be like. My world is just about dead, my people are almost exstint. What about our children, if we can even have any children. I can't let you sacifice your life, all your hopes and dreams for me. I love you much to much to ask that of you."

"My adorable, nobel to a fault, furball. Don't you realize, without you I have no future. Why wouldn't we beable to have children. Just because your are a bit furry on the outside, doesn't make you any less a man on the inside. Our hearts are both human and anything that comes from our love will be a beautiful blessing. You just have to have a little more faith. And when we finish taking care of old Fishlips here, we'll go back home to Mars and I'll be there to help rebuild it."

He gazed into her brillent green gemstones. The love he saw overwhelmed him and consumed any doubt the might have lingered. "Somewhere or sometime in this horror, I call my life, I must have done something right to have a woman like you love me in this way. Like I said, I have nothing but empty hands to offer you. But I have a full and willing heart and I promise that I'll never hurt you. I'll do what ever it takes to make you as happy as I can."

His hands moved slowly up through her hair holding her head so he could guide her close to his waiting lips. She closed her eyes and soon was lost in a kiss that was so filled with love that the heavens actually wept with joy.

Epilog:

6 years Later

The dawn was creeping into the nice size bedroom in the neat little house on the far side of the Martian capital city of New Brimstone, filling the room with a warm golden glow. Sleeping had become a family affair since the night before had been filled with enormus claps of thunder and bright flashes of lightening. With the infusion of new technology and the resurgence of more water to the Martian atmosphere thunderstorms had become a more frequent occurance.

As wonderful as it might have been for the ecological system, three little Martian/ Earthling children, weren't as impressed with the display. The first low rumble got two tiny tan fur covered feet to pop out of bed and head for the security of mommy and daddy's bed. With the second, even louder clash, twenty more furless chubby little toes flew out of the bed and joined their big sister in the saftey of daddy's arms and mommy's side.

Throttle woke to a bed filled with the soft purring coming from his three children. Five year old Carbine and twin, three year old boys, Vincent and Modo. He reached up to twirl, around his finger, a chestnut colored curl, from his little girl's curly mop. The fact that her terrian features where covered by the same colored, tan fur as his, gave her an exotic type of beauty and made him swell with pride eveytime he looked prondly at her. The twins reflexed even more of their Earthling heritage, both having Charley's striking green eyes, but had Throttle's red antenna. Maybe it was because of the incredible bond between he and his bros, but though the boys were suppose to be identical twins, Modo dawned a head full of thick gray hair and Vinnie's was snow white.

The content Martian legion took in a soft satisfying breath, joyfully gazing at each member of his beloved family. Then silently he closed his eyes and in his mind he gave thanks for the full rich blessing he had received. Most of all he poured his heart out in special thanks for the woman who was the vital part in him getting back the faith he'd thought he'd never have again. Charlene Davidson Fireheart ( the name of Throttle's Martian family).

He had never been much of a singer but very quietly he began repeating the words and melody to the song that Charley had played for him on that phenominal night when she told him she wanted to be his. When she lay snuggled in his arms in those wonderfully ridiculous sleepying clothes. It was the same song they danced to at their small but beautiful wedding festival. It said all that she felt and helped him to understand why she had chosen him over a life of wealth.

words to, If I don't have you.

The End


	5. Words to the song

_Sorry the words for some reason didn't copy when the rest of the story did, so here they are. It's sung and written by Alicia Keys accompaning herself on the piano. It's an incredibly beautiful song and if you can get to a copy please give it a listen. _

_Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things_

_  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial  
  
Chorus:  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah  
  
Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love him  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
with no one who truly cares for me  
  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah  
_

_  
If I ain't got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby_

Yes, those words would be branded in his mind and heart for all time and she would have his love for all eternity.

The End

This story wll also be posted on the Alternative Bicker Mice site hosted by Bookworm the wonderful author of the TMNT/BM crossover and many other fanfiction creations that showcase her incredible talent. There will be illustration added to the story.

Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
